1. Field
The present application relates generally to electrical cords, and specifically to electrical plug receptacles of cords (especially cords used in cord reels).
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical cords, such as extension cords, have included end receptacles for receiving one or more electrical plugs for providing electrical power from the cord to the plugs.
Motorized electrical cord reels allow a user to automate the winding and unwinding of electrical cord from the reel.